Say My Name
by District X
Summary: Sam had told Bumblebee that he was going for a walk. It turns out he was really going flying, with the one mech in the world he trusted the most, even though it was against every instinct in his body. some pointless SamxMegatron smut for Mrs. Bumblebee.


This fic is for Mrs. Bumblebee, who has been my faithful writing companion for a while now.

Thanks Mrs. B!

* * *

Sam lay on his bed, tossing a small basket ball up in the air, before catching it again. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. "10:54" the red numbers said, glaring at him. Sam sighed, and lay back down. Six more minutes.

No one would ever find out about his special secret. His "Secret" had been going on for several weeks, and Sam found it harder and harder to hide. He constantly came home with scratches and bite marks on him.

Megatron was never one to be gentle when it came to his "cuddling" as Sam liked to call it. He constantly had to find excuses for Bumblebee not to freak out. He twirled the ball in his hands, and looked at the clock again, giving a small growl, as the time changed one minute.

Sam waited the last few minutes in anticipation, tapping his fingers on the ball. Finally, the clock read "11:00". Sam catapulted himself off the bed, and ran down the stairs. He threw himself out of the door, and into the drive way. He was about to run out onto the sidewalk, and out into the night, but a small honk stopped him.

He turned, and looked over at the garage where the honk came from. He walked into the building, to the sight of his giant guardian staring down at him. "Hey, Bee."

"Sam, where were you going? You know I like to know where you are at all times." Bumblebee said, ignoring Sam's greeting.

"I'm just going to go for a walk, Bee, I'll be back in a bit." Sam said, walking out the door, just as fast as he came.

He didn't wait for a reply as he ran out into the night. He grabbed the bike off of the lawn (Thank you God that Dad didn't see that). He rode down the street, pedaling as fast as he could, heading towards his destination: the Outlook.

He saw his goal ahead of him, and pedaled faster. All of the sudden, the bike was blown out from under him, but he was caught safely in a great clawed hand. "What did you think you were _doing?_" a deep voice said from above him.

Sam rolled over on his back to face the spiked and scarred face of the war-lord above him. "Riding a bike." Sam said smartly, giving the mech a sheepish smile.

A sharp finger was placed under his chin, slightly scratching the skin there. "No mate of mine will be riding one of those. Much, much too dangerous. Only I will be the one to put you in danger, boy." Megatron said, frowning down at Sam, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the night

Sam smiled as he wiped some of the blood off of his chin. "Oh, well."

Megatron snorted, and set Sam upon his shoulder. Sam leaned into the side of Megatron's face, being careful of the sharp edges that could be found all over the faction-leader's body. Megatron made a soft growl. "I am still mad at you, Samuel."

Sam got mad at that "It was just a bike, Megatron. Besides, there are not dangerous. You have been far more threatening to my health so far. You killed me!"

Megatron picked Sam up from his shoulder, and held him in front of his face, like a can of beer. "You swore you wouldn't talk of such things. I did what I needed to, and you should know that I didn't want to." He said gruffly, his hot breath pouring over Sam.

Sam grinned at Megatron, and put a hand on the great mech's face. "I know. I'm sorry, Megatron."

Megatron sighed, and accepted the apology by placing Sam back onto his shoulder. "Sam, I wish for you to taste what I do every day. I want for you to fly with me, and feel the sky."

Sam froze "Nononononono, I think I will stay on the ground, thank you very much.

Megatron looked over at Sam and smirked "I wasn't giving you a choice, boy."

And with that, Megatron threw Sam up into the air, and transformed at just the right moment to catch the boy in his cockpit, and took off with a great sonic-boom. And Sam wouldn't stop screaming.

The boy was turning purple with the velocity in which the air was leaving his lungs from screaming. Megatron's Holo-form appeared behind Sam, placing the boy firmly in his lap. The robotic Holo-form turned the boy so that he was facing him, and straddling him at the same time. He stopped screaming. "Calm down, little Sammy, you know I wouldn't hurt you…much." Megatron cooed, stroking Sam's face with a clawed thumb.

Sam made a little noise akin to a moan, and leaned on the larger male. Sam buried his face and tried not to moan, as Megatron gently grinded up against him. Megatron's cod-piece felt very tight to the mech, and he was desperate to get it off. He shredded the clothes that Sam was wearing.

The boy didn't seem to care, and he reached for Megatron's cod-piece. The piece almost flung off as the latchet released. Sam stared down at Megatron's thick length, cherishing the fact that he could get a Decepticon lord to get _this_ hard for him. Megatron picked Sam up by the waist, and positioned himself at Sam's entrance.

When Megatron didn't enter, Sam made a small mewling noise, and wriggled his butt, desperately trying to get Megatron to do something. Megatron responded by slowly easing Sam down on his cock, cherishing the small noises the smaller male made. He slid slowly into the boy, before finally his entire length was encased by the boys tight heat.

"Please…M-Megatron…" Sam whimpered into the thick plating on Megatron's chest.

"Say it again, boy. Say my name a thousand times, and a thousand times again, because you are _mine."_ Megatron growled, as he gently humped into Sam.

Sam did as he was told. Megatron got rougher and rougher, until both of them were, in Sam's case screaming, in Megatron's case yelling, in pure ecstasy. Megatron released his warm mech fluid inside of Sam, the hot fluid coating his insides, and his outsides.

Sam flopped onto Megatron's chest, both of them panting. Sam looked up at the bigger male. "I am going to need more clothes."


End file.
